How can i tell You?
by tobikara
Summary: this is my first time writing a fic. so pls. tell if it sucks... hugoxchris fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own Suikoden! It belongs to Konami…**

Warning: **A Hugo x Chris pairing**

Author's Notes: **This is my first time writing a fic. So sorry if it sucks…

* * *

**

Three years after the war…

_yawn_…"Finally we're here...Budehuc Castle..." said Hugo while stretching his arms.

While walking towards Budehuc, he was greeted by Cecile, Who was now becoming a fine young lady… but still wears armor… He greeted back Cecile with his hello and his genuine smile. While heading towards the castle he saw a familiar face from 3 years ago.

"P-Percival, is that you?" Hugo patted Percival on the back.

"H-Hey Hugo! How are you, it's been like so long"said Percival with a smile.

"Why are you here aren't you supposed to be in Zexen?"

"Oh I'm just escorting lady Chris 'cause she has some papers to fix here, Hugo what're you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Karaya? "when Percival said Chris' name Hugo had an odd feeling inside of him.

"Oh,I'm just here for a 3 day stay 'cause my mom gave me a break 'cause next month I'll be the chief of the clan"

"Oh, alright off you go then." said Percival with a big grin on his face.

"…Maybe it's time for the two of them to admit to each other…"said Yumi, while coming out of the shadows.

"Yeah you're right." said Percival with an evil grin.

Inside Budehuc Castle…

_knock_

"You may come in" said Thomas

Hugo opened the door to see Thomas and Chris discussing about something.

"Hugo, nice to see you again…it's been so long…" said Thomas while Chris just stared and smiled at him which Hugo returned.

"You may sit down Hugo" Thomas said while pointing at the chair.

They started talking about things then suddenly Cecile barged in. "Lord Thomas there's an emergency at the inn so please come quickly" which Thomas quickly complied to. "I'm sorry guys but I have to get this so I'll just leave the two of you for a while."

"Ok…" said the two in unison.

…A few seconds later…

"uuummm… So Hugo how're you…I noticed that you've grown taller…How's that possible? "

"First of all I'm fine and I think that the rune let me aged a bit…"

"Oh I see…"

"So how are you and the knights?"

"Oh same old same old."

"oh ok…"

…They were quiet for some time… when suddenly Hugo spoke up…

"…uuuummmm… Chris…"

"What is it, Hugo?"

"I-I-I ahh have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" she asked with a puzzled expression

"i-i-i-i-i ahhh…Chris…i-i-i-i ahhh…Chrisi'mmadlydeeplyinlovewithyou"

"What was that Hugo?"

"I-i-i-i s-said that..." BANG!BOOM!"I LOVE YOU" BANG!BOOM!

"I'M SORRY HUGO BUT I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Chris was now shouting 'cause there was noise from outside of the castle

Suddenly the noise stopped then..."oh never mind Chris, i-i need some air..." then with that he left her alone in the room with her giving him a puzzled and confused look (i don't know if puzzled and confused has the same look...)

_"What was that about...What was hugo trying to say to me?" _she asked her self in her thoughts

At the side of the lake, hugo was sitting and reflecting on himself with a depressed look...

_"Oh men, how am i going to say this to her...this is one of the only chances where i can say to her how i truly feel" _

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Hugo slowly turned to where the voice was coming...it was Percival and Yumi who have a big smile on their face.

"oh its you guys...oh its nothing you guys have to be worried about "

"really?" said yumi with a not-so-innocent-smile on her face.

They sat beside Hugo (making Hugo in the middle) both looking at him as if they're about to eat him.

"Hey you can tell us anything, after all that's what friends are for", "uhuh Percival is right "

"really, huh" said hugo with a i-don't-you-believe-in-you-two look.

"really, just treat us like your own brother and sister" said Percival with a big grin on his face

"well i don't FULLY TRUST you two about keeping secrets, but i might as well say it to you guys 'cause after this past 3-4 years i've been keeping this feeling all bottled up..." said Hugo while looking above the sky with an innocent and refreshed look.

"oookkkk, we're listening" said Percival

"well after the war or even before the war, i have this strange feeling around her..."

"Hey no secrets... tell us the name of that "HER"" said Yumi (but we all know she knows who that "her" is)

"oh she's..."

"Chris?" asked Percival

Hugo gave Percival and Yumi a shocked look "h-h-h-h-o-o-o-w-w-w d-d-id you know?!"

"It's simple...we're not stupid...","As one of the mighty zexens, i've been by her side for quite some time and everytime you approach her there's something in your eyes that's telling how you really feel"

There was a moment of silence until...

_yawn_... Percival stood up and stretched his arms making Hugo and Yumi look at him

"alright then we're gonna help you and you're not gonna complain about it" said Percival with very very cheerful look while Yumi also stood up and gave an approving look

"whhhhaaaa!" said hugo as his eyes got bigger while his jaw dropped...

--

Author's notes: i don't know if my story is good or it sucks...

Oh by the way... Can Hugo tell Chris how he really feels...Can he really trust those two with their plan...What does Chris feel about him...Can they succeed with their plan or will chance give its own way for hugo and chris...??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! It belongs to Konami…

Warning: A Hugo x Chris pairing

Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a fic. So sorry if it sucks…

--

"Alright then we're gonna help you and you're not gonna complain about it" said Percival with very very cheerful look while Yumi also stood up and gave an approving look

"Whhhhaaaa!" said Hugo as his eyes got bigger while his jaw dropped.

"Ok it's only 2:00, so we'll start for about 4:00 just give us some time to prepare then we'll call you…ok?"

"H-hey wait a minute, I never said YES?!"

"As what I've said earlier we're gonna HELP you and you're NOT gonna COMPLAIN about it!"

"f-f-fine…"said Hugo with a sweatdrop he looks stressed or rather worried on what'll be the outcome of their plan.

At 4:00 noon…

Hugo waited outside the front door of the castle when suddenly called him "hey, Hugo come over here", it was Yumi who said that in a low voice. (well I just thought that Yumi should say it in a low voice...just being secretive) Hugo came over to Yumi when he saw a bouquet of roses and and a box of chocolate.

"oh o-k what the hell are these for…"

"bouquet of rose and chocolate, you silly, I know its old school but I think it'll be effective"

"I-I know what these are, but h-how am I going to give this to her?"

"ok, this is what you're going to do… first, you have to…" Yumi explained to him everything

"uhhhmmm o-ok… maybe I'll just do this tomorrow" while he was trying to escape Yumi got a hold of his arm and gripped it tightly so thatHugo can't escape.

"you're going to do it right now!... even if there'll be a lot people watching"

"WHAT! Why would there be people watching?"

"'Cause right now Chris is near the fountain….and I don't know what she's doing there… but even if there'll be a lot of people watching you have to tell her"

"Why?"

"'Cause this is one of the only chances you'll have with her… then what if she gets back to Zexen then suddenly she met a guy then she fell in love with that guy, huh watcha gonna do, huh… just watch her 

fall into somebody else's arms, huh,Hugo answer my question! " said Yumi with a very passionate, angry, fast tone.

"ok ok I'm gonna tell her!"

"alright, then go now, remember she's at the fountain just be yourself, be confident and don't mind the people watching, ok?"

"oh ok" with that, Hugo immediately went to Chris carrying the bouquet and the chocolate

Then…

"H-hi C-Chris, I mean Lady Chris"

"oh hi, Hugo…"then suddenly she noticed that Hugo is carrying something "Hugo, what are those?"

"o-oh a bouquet of rose and chocolate…"

"So whom are those for?... hhhmmm someone special maybe?"

"Oh uhhmmm actually these are for…"

"me" then suddenly out of the shadows there was Lilly, Chris and Hugo were still in a shocked state

"You're so sweet Hugo, you shouldn't have" said Lilly with an angelic-like smile then she grabbed the bouquet and the box, and then Chris just sighed.

"oh ok…" Hugo earned a big sweatdrop on his head (anime style)

Lilly then grabbed Hugo's shoulder then began to drag him away from Chris, then Chris just sighed and a bit sad and she went at the edge of the lake wandering and thinking _"I hope I can say to him everything and anything"_ (sigh)

An hour later… Hugo got out of Lilly grip and wander off and also trying to avoid Lilly (at all cost!)

Suddenly Lilly found Chris at the edge of the lake, as she was getting bored and tired of finding Hugo she approached Chris and the she said…

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"oh nothing, just thinking…and by the way it's none of your business"

"Hey I know what you're thinking and what you're trying to do!"

"ok, then what is it?!"

"You're trying to steal MY Hugo!"

"W-WHAT O-FF COURSE NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE, I could see the way you look at him…heh the problem is you can't tell him because you're too weak to tell him!"

"AM NOT! Oh ok I admit that I love him…" then Lilly could see that Chris was beginning to cry "…but I can't admit to him my feelings, 'cause I'm not like you! I always try to hide my feelings , I'm weak with this things I'm not as straightforward as you are…and I don't even know if he has forgiven me for what I did to his friend …" Chris just bowed her so that no one would notice that she was crying.

"Alright then if you're like that then you're not worthy to be my rival! I'll just have Hugo for myself and no one else can interfere…ESPECIALLY YOU! " THEN Lilly left without looking back then began to find Hugo. Chris stood up, wiped her tears then left to wander off Budehuc.

7:00p.m… Hugo and Lilly went to the lake…for some reason…

"Well Hugo isn't this…a wonderful night"

"Y-yeah"

"Hugo…"

"what i-" before he could finish his sentence Lilly kissed him and off course Hugo's eyes went wide open its as if his eyes were gonna pop… while he was being kissed he said in his thoughts that _"whaaa Lilly just stole my first kiss!!"_ Then his eyes went as wide as it could 'cause he saw five people who also went into shocked mode… they were Percival, Yumi, Thomas , Cecile, and the one he loves…Chris.

After Lilly finished their kiss he immediately hugs Hugo and said "I love you so much Hugo!" which in turn made the others in a VERY shocked mode… then suddenly Chris ran inside the castle not even uttering a word.

--

Author's notes: Hi guys... just read it and if its good or not just leave a review or something... I'm not saying that you should I'm just suggesting if you like to like leave review then do so...

Ok... I don't know if i'll make this longer or the next chapter will be the end...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! It belongs to Konami…

Warning: A Hugo x Chris pairing

Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a fic. So sorry if it sucks… I think this is the last chapter…

The rays of sun shined to the entire castle and almost everyone got up from their beds except for this woman who wasn't able to sleep through the entire night…

_Sigh_… Chris sighed as she stared into the beautiful lake. She suddenly thought about what happened last night which left her broken hearted then she thought that… _"Whenever it comes to battles, I'm always ready to accept anything, I'm ready to confront anything, and I always what's on my mind…but when it comes to things like this… It always ends as a failure…Lilly is right…I am weak…", _afew minutes passed then suddenly_,"no no no I-i-I'm not weak I refuse to believe that I just have to say to him what I really feel I just have to say it with the right words at the right time a-and it doesn't matter where I have to tell him before it's too late…(sigh) I CAN DO THIS!" _With that Chris stood up and went to find Hugo.

Inside Hugo's room…

_Yawn_.. Hugo stretched his arms and stood up and got ready for the day. When he was all cleaned up, he headed for the door just to be surprised that Lilly was already at the door waiting for him and then she gave him a big hug.

"Goodmorning darling" she said with a "sweet" smile on her face and slightly hugging him.

"Goodmoring too, Lilly…" he said with a depressed tone letting go from her slight hug

"Come on let's go" but before they went on Lilly was about to kiss him again but then he easily evaded it and said "Lilly let's go…"

At the cafeteria… (As much as I can remember there's a small cafeteria in the inn.)

When the two entered almost everyone stared at them…there was an awkward moment then they immediately did what they were doing…eating. Suddenly Percival and Yumi got up from their seats then he grabbed Hugo then they went at the lake (near Mamie's restaurant)…

"What the hell were you doing last night?!" asked Percival in a serious angry tone

"Hey i-it wasn't my fault she suddenly kissed me!"

"And you didn't even tried to avoid her kiss?!" asked Yumi same way Percival asked him

"I-i-it was sudden…i-i-I didn't know… I had no idea!"

"you're despicable hugo! You you're on your own now just say to her everything we won't help you anymore…"

After a few minutes of silence…

"…alright I'll do it…"

With that said Hugo left leaving the two being surprised then Yumi said "Oh yeah, it worked we're so great!" the two were laughing and jumping then began to hug each other and then something just happened… they look into each others eyes then Percival began "You know what, I earned something great within this past few days.."

"ohkkk, what is it?"

"well It's not an "it" It's a "who""

"Well then who is it?"

"…YOU…"after Percival said that Yumi smiled and said "…ME TOO…" then they just stared into each others eyes then their lips met. (Whoa that was fast!!)

Lilly caught up again with Hugo…

"Hugo I love you"

"huh…"

"is there something wrong darling?"

"…to be frank with you…yes there is…"

"What is it?"

"Lilly, I have to tell you the truth… please stay away from me 'cause I don't love and I know in my heart that you're NOT the one I love"

"OH OK THEN WHO IS IT?? DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN MIND??"

"Yes there is… and it's Chris… I'm in love with Chris…Lilly I'm sorry but I can't accept you in my heart." With that Lilly slapped him hard "What was that for?!"

"Oh that was just a wake up call…ok then if you really love her then go tell her… and don't worry I won't bother you anymore…but if Chris rejects you… then I'll just have to cut my way in to your heart, huh",

"heh, ok…"

"Oh by the way… we're still friends right?"

"Yeah we are"

With that Hugo left to find Chris… already walking towards the exit of Budehuc!!

"WAIT CHRIS…STOP!" said Hugo while he was running as fast as he could to catch up with Chris

Chris stopped walking and turned around to see Hugo running towards her… her eyes went a bit wide

"Hugo…I thought you already left"

"Thanks…the spi…rits I caught…up with you…" said hugo in between breaths (cause he was so tired from running)

Chris waited for Hugo to compose himself cause he was so out of breath… a few seconds after…

"Ok I ah I'm fine…you're gonna leave today Chris?"

"Yes I uh decided that I should get back to Zexen…"

"Chris… before you go I ah have to tell you something I really want to tell you"

"oh ok…I ah have to tell you something too…"

"ok then you first" hugo stated

"no you first"

…this went on for a few seconds…

"Ok fine Hugo I'll go first… "

"ohk ladie's first…"

…People started to slowly paused on what they're doing and started to listen to their conversation

"uhm ok Hugo I ah ok… for the past few years, after the war off course, I ah I started to uhhmmm… " Chris and Hugo were now blushing its as if their heads are gonna blow. Then people started to gather (not in an obvious way of gather)

"Just say it, damn it" said Percival (off course in a low voice where only Yumi could hear)

"Hugo…I ah…" Chris was now blushing then she closed her eyes and said with all her might ""HUGO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" after a few seconds for what seemed like an eternity she began to open her eyes because she heard the people applauding and shouting in rejoice. Then she shifted her eyes to Hugo who was still in a shocked state. Then Chris started to walk towards Hugo, who was still shocked.

When she had reached Hugo she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him. After a few moments she felt that Hugo returned the hug.

"Hugo I love you…I couldn't say this to you because I" before she could finish her sentence Hugo said

"You didn't have the strength and confidence to say it to me because you're thinking of some possible things that I would reject you…like what… like you're older than me…like you're a Zexen and I'm a Grasslander…or maybe you're thinking that I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Lulu" with that said Chris just remained silent and began to cry.

"yes…Hugo I am…afraid to…admit it…to you " said Chris in between sobs

"You don't' have to be afraid 'cause I love you too and you're the only one I'll ever love Chris…" Chris began to lift her head to see Hugo smiling

"Really Hugo?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say" after that sentence Hugo got his face closer to Chris' face

"I love you Chris"

"I love you Hugo"

Then they closed the gap and kissed passionately which earned them applause and cheer from the people.

"Wow, this rarely happens but I'm happy that they are happy" said Thomas

After 2 minutes of kissing…

"Whoa that was…"

"Nice and wonderful " Chris finished his sentence

"Heh Yeah…"said Hugo smiling

"hhhmmm… maybe…I'll just stay for a while"

"yeah me too…"

….Then they started to kiss again… they didn't even bother those people watching…

…Then that was the beginning of their fruitful relation ship

--

Author's notes: so… this is the end…


End file.
